Warrior
by JoJo1
Summary: The war's coming.


**Disclaimer:** I don't believe in capitalism. Some people beg to differ but they're clearly delusional.  
**Archive:** Ask first and I'll say yes.  
**Feedback:** If you're so inclined.  
**Author's notes:** Darn. Another persistant bunny got attached to my behind and wouldn't let go. For all of those (all three of you) that were looking forward to more of "And then there was silence", it's once again been postponed... 

_Logan POV_

* * *

When I first came to this place everyone warned me that a war was coming. A war between mutants and the rest of humanity. Xavier did so almost as soon as we faced eachother and later on Storm as well. She said "At least I've chosen a side". They were the only ones that said it in words. Scott, Jeannie and the rest of them did so only in action. Nothing only about that. Sometimes it says a lot more than words could possibly say. 

Back then I hadn't chosen a side. All I ever did was to fight for my own survival, no matter how small or petty-minded that may sound. 

That has changed though. I don't know exactly when it did except that I've grown to consider the X-men the family I've never had. Or never known my family really but why worry about technicalities? The point is that the geeks as I I've refered to them more on one occassion is the closest thing to a family and friends I've ever had - and whenever that is threatened I fight. Of course, I've always fought but not for the right reason. Before I fought to let off steam and frustrations. Now I do it to keep my family safe and that's one hell of a difference. 

Scott, Ororo, Jean, Hank, Remy, Warren, the Professor and most importantly Marie. I would do anything to keep them safe from whatever the rest of the world tries to do. I've had some success in that. With a lot of help and good luck but that doesn't matter. What matters is that they're safe and sound and happy. Not who made it possible. 

But we're running out of time. Or out of luck. One or the other. The point is that Magneto was right. The war was coming and it was coming fast. In fact, it's already here. 

People on both sides are being killed off in large numbers. Mutants fighting for their right to be accepted as human beings like certain members of the X-men, X-force, New Mutants and Alpha flight. Humans trying to fight the "mutant menace". And as unfortunate as unavoidable, cilvilians caught in the middle. I won't give you any names or code-names. It's not important who got killed and by whom. And some of them were personal friends of mine, mutants and non-mutants alike. Giving you names would only reopen a few wounds better left closed, not that they will ever be closed. Some other people are only too willing to reopen them and try to pour salt or sulphur-acid into them. But I want to see myself as better than them so I will keep my mouth shut and let other peoples conscience tell them what to do or not to do. 

All I am going to say is that I'm not impressed by their courage. I told you the war is here already. It's easy to say that the mutant menace is a public threat and need to be dealt with. Well, let's just say that I'm not surprised that the most prominent anti-mutant politicians decides to just disappear from public view when they find out that the mutants resent being viewed as sub-human all the time and is more than capable of fighting back. Disappear from public view except issuing press-releases every now and then to keep the fire alive that is. What else can you expect from cowards after all? Some people should really learn how to take responsibility for their own actions. 

So I'm not really surprised. That's what brainless cruel commanders have done since the birth of mankind. Warriors without a face but only too willing to unleash destruction everywhere just because of some small insignificant difference between us and them. A most destructive way of seeing the world I would say, even if many people think of me as more man than human. That's their problem and despite rumours to the contrary, I don't need to solve every misunderstanding with the help of my claws. And I would be happy not too but sometimes I can't help it. The brainwashing I've been subjected to many years ago isn't always possible to suppress. 

Anyhow, what the people in charge of this war doesn't realize is that a war without survivors is a fight that's never won. Not by either side. Just a pointless exercise in measuring who's got the best equipment. But they don't care. They just sit in their shelter somewhere, playing chess. And we're all the losers. The pawn in the game. The pawn that can be sacrificed for the good of everyone else. What a fuckin' sick idea! Everybody's life is unique and to even consider anyone's life, happiness or what not as an "acceptable loss" is sick beyond belief. 

Wonder what they would feel like if the situation got reversed? No, I don't wonder. I know what they would feel like. I've seen it before. They would react like "What did I ever do to you?" 

I can only speak for myself and say "You messed with my friends. I mess with you.". Revenge may not be the best reason for doing something but sometimes it's the only way. One day it will come to them. From me or someone else they royally fucked over. And I won't be crying over their fate. 

The war will most likely keep on going for some time and may never reach the point of mutual understanding but I can wait. And so can they, because somewhere in a shelter some pigs are still alive. And they're still playing their game without giving a damn to the consequences. 

One day they will pay. They will pay dearly for messing with people I care about. They will pay dearly for their treachory. They will pay dearly for their lack of understanding. They will pay the price for not being able to see what their actions can do to themselves. 

I can wait. Because I know that one day you have to face the consequences of your actions. Either to your peers, your creator, to faith or to me. One day. I'm looking forward to that day as much as you should dread it. 

Every action has its consequence and you're about to find out. I didn't want this war. I would have been happy to live by the code of "live and let live". You're not though. Whenever things have calmed down to an extent, you do something to make sure the hostility get reignited. 

I'm sick of it and one of those days you will face the consequences. It will not be pretty and since I'm much fairer that you are, heed this warning: you will not be the one standing as the reigning champ when all is said and done. 

That's my warning. If you chose to disregard it, that's your problem and yours only. But if you do not want the Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, Phoenix and Storm on your case until the day you die I suggest you change. Because we won't quit in fighting for what we think is the right thing to do or over our ideals. Quitting isn't part of our vocabulary and neither is failure. 

Just a fair warning. Heed it or not but if you don't, don't come complaining to me. You brought it on yourself due to your incredible lack of foresight. 

Not my fault. Not my friends fault. Your fault and yours only. Keep thinking about that and one day you may see reason. 

I won't be holding my breath for that day to come though. I know you all too well for that, sadly enough. 


End file.
